A River in Egypt
by Les Patacitrouilles Yaoistes
Summary: Traduction. Draco n'est pas impressionné par l'invité surprise de sa fête d’anniversaire. Slash HarryDraco.


**Auteur : ****Cassie Black12  
**

**Traductrice :** Yumiko

**Bêta-reader :** Asuna

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction est une traduction de A River in Egypt de _**Cassie Black12**_. Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de l'auteur _J.K. Rowling_. Nous ne tirons aucun bénéfice de cette histoire.

xxxx

Draco se renfrogna face à son reflet dans le grand miroir richement orné, après avoir essayé à plusieurs reprises d'arranger son nœud-papillon. « Rappelle-moi pourquoi j'ai accepté de te laisser organiser ça ? »

Pansy grogna doucement et se retourna sur son siège qui se trouvait près de la coiffeuse pour faire face à son ami.

« Accepté ? Draco, tu as boudé, piqué des crises de colère et recouru à un chantage émotionnel vraiment déplaisant, tout cela dans le but que j'organise cette fête pour toi. » Elle se leva et parcourut la courte distance qui les séparait. « Et tu l'as fait, » continua-t-elle, « parce que tu ne voulais pas passer encore plus pour un abruti narcissique. »

Draco souffla bruyamment, mais n'émit aucune protestation alors que Pansy, écartant les mains, fixait elle-même le nœud-papillon.

« Stupides vêtements Moldus, » marmonna Draco. « Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à porter des robes de soirée. »

« Il n'y a rien de mal avec elles, » répondit Pansy, vérifiant son propre reflet en même temps. « Mais nous devons montrer aux autre que nous évoluons avec notre temps. De plus, » elle fit une pause et laissa glisser un regard appréciateur sur le corps de son ami, « cela met certainement plus en valeur les formes que ces robes informes. »

« Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais, pourtant. » râla Draco, avec une pointe d'irascibilité. « Je voulais un dîner chic et sophistiqué, pas une nuit d'alcoolos ivres entourés par des Poufsouffle enivrés. »

« Sophistiqué ? » répéta Pansy incrédule. « Draco, tu voulais leur servir des escargots. »

« Escargots*, » corrigea-t-il d'un air pincé. « Et ils sont considérés comme des mets raffinés. » [* En français dans le texte.]

« Leur nom n'a pas d'importance. » rétorqua-t-elle. « Cela revient au même et il est hors de question que je mette l'une de ces choses gluantes dans ma bouche. »

« Si seulement tu avais été aussi méticuleuse quand nous étions à l'école. » commenta-t-il, offrant un regard entendu à son amie. « Peut-être que tu n'aurais pas entièrement eu la même réputation. »

Pansy ne répliqua pas comme Draco prenait son bras et se dirigeait vers la porte. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas fait quelques pas qu'il jappa bruyamment, saisissant sa fesse gauche en réponse au sort piquant bien dirigé de Pansy.

« Salope. » l'accusa-t-il.  
« Effectivement. » acquiesça-t-elle légèrement. « C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles tu m'aimes autant. »

Draco émit un bruit méprisant et continua son chemin vers le grand escalier du manoir. « J'espère qu'il y a aura des cadeaux pour moi ? De bons présents, bien sûr. »

Pansy roula des yeux. « Bien sûr. Selon tes _strictes_ instructions, je t'ai inscrit chez Fleury et Bott, Tissard et Brodette, Madame Primpernelles. » Pansy ne put empêcher un léger sourire passer sur ses lèvres au nom du dernier magasin ; vraiment, Draco était pire qu'une femme quand cela touchait à la vanité. « Oh et Honeydukes. » termina-t-elle.

Draco eut un sourire satisfait en entendant le dernier nom ; il aimait incroyablement les sucreries.

~*~

Comme ils descendaient l'escalier, le son d'un groupe commençant à jouer atteignit leurs oreilles. Mais même la perspective d'entendre jouer les Bizarr' Sisters ne réussit pas à apaiser l'irritation de Draco.

« Ils auraient dû attendre que j'arrive. » se plaignit-il. « Tu vois, voilà ce qui arrive quand on invite des non-Serpentard ; ils n'ont aucune idée de la bienséance. »

« Oh Draco, pour l'amour de Dieu, la majorité de ces gens sont tes amis ou tes collègues de travail. Et de toute façon, il est déjà et quart passé ; _nous sommes_ en retard. »

« Un retard de convenance. » rectifia Draco, avant de s'arrêter sur la dernière marche. « Pansy, » commença-t-il, sa voix légèrement plus haute que d'habitude – ce qui n'était jamais bon signe. « Aurais-tu l'amabilité de me dire ce que cet emmerdeur de Harry Potter fait ici ? »

« Bon anniversaire, » répondit-t-elle, avec le plus de désinvolture possible.

Draco se tourna pour lui faire face, sa prise se resserrant sur son bras. « Tu m'as apporté Potter pour mon anniversaire ? » demanda-t-il incrédule.

« Surprise, » répliqua-t-elle faiblement en maudissant silencieusement Blaise et ses grandes idées.

Draco reporta son regard sur Potter qui était, étonnamment, en grande conversation avec Theo Nott et prit un moment pour apprécier la coupe flatteuse de son costume. À contrecœur, il se retourna vers Pansy qui l'observait avec une expression amusée.

« Nous discuterons de tes capacités à acheter des cadeaux plus tard et en profondeur. » prévint-il, incapable d'arrêter de jeter des coups d'œil sur le fesses de Potter serrées dans ce pantalon noir et chaud. « Cependant, je pourrais être enclin à te pardonner, cette fois. »

Pansy afficha un léger sourire en coin, mais ne fit aucun autre commentaire alors qu'ils suivaient Potter et Theo dans la salle de bal. Elle résista même à la tentation de faire une remarque sur la façon dont les yeux de Draco s'attardaient sur une certaine partie de l'anatomie du Garçon Qui Avait Survécu.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la salle, Draco fut forcé d'admettre, quoiqu'avec réticence, que Pansy avait fait un travail magnifique. Son approbation dura jusqu'au moment où il remarqua un certain groupe d'invité sur la piste de dance.

« Pansy, » siffla-t-il d'indignation. « Il y a des Gryffondor ici ! » Ses yeux gris se rétrécirent en direction des cheveux flamboyants de Ron Weasley. « Je _n'ai pas_ approuvé cette liste d'invités. »

« Il y a eu quelques ajouts de dernière minute. » dit Blaise gaiement, apparaissant de nulle part et embrassant sa petite amie reconnaissante. « Potter allait difficilement accepter venir en étant le seul Gryffondor, non ? »

« Je n'étais pas au courant que cette fête était pour le Balafré. » cracha Draco. « Et de toute façon, pourquoi je me soucierais qu'il vienne ou non ? »

Blaise attrapa rapidement un verre de champagne sur le plateau d'un serveur et le vida promptement. Il regarda son meilleur ami avec une expression proche de la pitié.

« Draco, tu joues la carte du déni depuis Poudlard ; ça a assez duré. »

Draco se redressa sensiblement et Pansy piétina durement le pied de son petit ami comme signal d'alerte. Mais Blaise avait clairement apprécié plusieurs boissons et prenait goût à son sujet.

« Tu le _désires_, et, inexplicablement, il te _désire_. Tu le sais, je le sais, même les putains d'elfes de maison de Poudlard ont des soupçons. Maintenant, pour l'amour de Merlin, fais-nous sortir de notre misère et baise-le. »

L'élan de son ami avait clairement rendu muet Draco et Pansy profita de cette opportunité pour chasser Blaise dans la direction opposée avant que l'inévitable explosion ne se produise.

« Eh bien. » dit enfin Draco, une fois son calme retrouvé. « Ton petit ami est vraiment fou. Je veux dire… Potter ? »

Pansy émit un son évasif, réalisant qu'il était inutile d'essayer de raisonner son ami quand il était dans ce genre d'état d'esprit. « Viens. » Elle tira sur sa manche. « Allons jeter un coup d'œil à la table des cadeaux. »

Draco accepta d'être distrait par la suggestion de Pansy, mais mentalement apposa un mauvais point sur le nom de Blaise ; sa vengeance serait rapide et terrible.

Mais d'abord… les cadeaux.

Ses yeux s'élargirent avec émerveillement à la vue de la table qui gémissait pratiquement sous l'abondance des paquets aux couleurs vives. Peut-être que les grandes fêtes n'étaient pas inutiles, après tout.

Au moment où il était prêt à se jeter sur eux dans une démonstration très non-Malfoyen de joie enfantine, Draco s'arrêta et son nez se pinça légèrement. « Quelle _est_ cette odeur ? »

Pansy renifla, avec légèrement moins de raffinement. La seule chose qui assaillait ses narines était l'utilisation excessive de neige carbonique des Bizzar' Sisters.

Soudain, Draco produisit le plus délicat des éternuements et l'expression de surprise sur son visage rappela parfaitement à Pansy son nouveau chaton. Cependant, elle s'abstint de le faire remarquer. Elle savait par ses expériences passées que son ami ne prenait pas bien toute référence à un animal au poil touffu. Blaise jurait que c'était un héritage de l'incident du furet lors de leur quatrième année.

« Lilas, » dit-il enfin, sur un ton que Pansy reconnut comme étant celui que prenait sa mère pour dire le mot 'Moldu'.

Les yeux de Draco se rétrécirent en direction d'un énorme arrangement floral qui était un peu obscurci par la montagne de cadeaux. Pansy roula des yeux et se prépara au futur drame.

« Des lilas ? » répéta Draco, la voix ruisselante de mépris. « Merlin, Pans, pourquoi tu n'as pas commandé uniquement des œillets et c'est tout ? »

« C'était l'idée de ta mère. » répliqua Pansy, se hérissant légèrement sous la critique.

« Ma mère vit pour me tourmenter – tu le sais. C'est probablement son idée d'une bonne blague. »

« Je trouve qu'elles sont belles. » dit une voix douce derrière eux, gagnant ainsi la gratitude éternelle de Pansy.

Draco tourna les talons et se retrouva face à face avec Harry Potter qui leur offrait une tentative de sourire.

« Oui, eh bien, Potter, c'est parce que le point fort de ton calendrier social est le repas du dimanche chez les Weasley. Je doute que tu fasses la différence entre une orchidée et une mauvaise herbe puante. »

Pansy administra un brusque coup de coude dans ses côtes et le gratifia d'un regard torve. Puis elle tourna son attention vers le nouveau venu, dont le sourire avait un peu faibli.

« S'il te plaît ignore mon ami, Harry. » dit-elle sur un ton qui fit s'agrandir de surprise les yeux de Draco. « Je suis si contente que tu aies pu venir. » continua-t-elle en se penchant en avant et en l'embrassant de manière à laisser de grandes taches de couleur sur ses deux joues.

« Je n'aurais pas voulu la manquer. » répondit-il sincèrement et Pansy ne loupa pas la manière dont ses yeux se dirigeaient vers Draco en parlant. _Ils étaient tellement évidents et incroyablement nuls_, songea-t-elle.

« Est-ce que tu désires quelque chose, Potter ? » demanda malicieusement Draco.

Harry sourit, ignorant le ton provocateur du garçon qui avait son anniversaire. « Je voulais juste venir et remercier pour l'invitation. » Il fit une pause et fouilla profondément dans sa poche, en sortant un petit cadeau plat. « Et pour déposer ça. » continua-t-il en tendant le bras derrière Draco pour placer le présent avec les autres.

Comme Harry ne faisait aucun effort pour partir et restait debout, les mains serrées derrière le dos en le regardant doucement, Draco n'y tint plus.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, ne faisant aucun effort pour cacher son agacement.

Harry passa une main distraite à travers ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés. « Je me demandais juste si tu avais peut-être envie de danser ? Avec moi, en fait. »

Durant un moment, Draco resta figé, son expression bloquée quelque part entre le choc et la consternation. « Tu es fou ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix une pointe plus haute que d'habitude. « Il y a des _gens_ ici. »

Si Pansy trouvait que c'était une étrange objection, elle ne dit rien. Harry fronça seulement un peu les sourcils, faisant apparaître un tout petit pli entre ses sourcils foncés.

« Et alors ? » demanda-t-il gentiment.

« Ils vont nous _voir_. » La voix de Draco était presque un couinement maintenant et Pansy observait leur interaction avec un vif intérêt.

Harry continua de froncer les sourcils, mais un très faible sourire courbait ses lèvres.

« Laisse-moi clarifier, Potter. » La voix de Draco reprit enfin son ton habituel. « Je _ne_ veux _pas_ danser avec toi. Pas maintenant, jamais. Même si tu étais le dernier homme sur cette planète abandonnée par Dieu. »

Le sourire se figea sur le visage de Harry et ses yeux vifs brillèrent de colère contenue. En faisant ses adieux à Pansy, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna rapidement sans le moindre regard en direction de Draco.

Pansy le regarda, stupéfaite, avant de se tourner vers son ami. « Tu n'es qu'un idiot. » dit-elle sévèrement, mais avec de la pitié dans la voix.

« Quoi ? » Draco se hérissa, sur la défensive.

Pansy secoua tristement la tête. « Tu sais ce qu'est le déni, n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco resta silencieux un moment avant qu'un sourire s'étende lentement sur son visage. « Je crois, » commença-t-il, un brin suffisant, « c'est un fleuve en Egypte. »

L'agacement de Pansy fut momentanément stoppé par sa confusion. « Quoi ? »

Draco résista à la forte tentation de rouler des yeux et se fit la réflexion que peut-être ce n'était pas rien d'être né Moldu, après tout. Au moins, _ils_ auraient apprécié ses blagues.

« Aucune importance. » marmonna-t-il finalement, se tournant vers la table des cadeaux. « Je pense qu'il est temps de commencer à les ouvrir. »

Pansy plaça une main sur son bras. « Pas avant que tu ne te sois excusé auprès de Harry. Tu as été incroyablement grossier avec lui. »

« Et depuis quand est-ce que c'est Harry ? Tu avais l'habitude de le haïr autant que moi. » Draco essaya de repoussa la main de Pansy, mais elle était plus forte qu'elle en avait l'air.

« Oui, quand nous étions encore à l'école. Mais Poudlard c'était il y a longtemps. Certains d'entre nous ont avancé depuis. »

« Est-ce que Blaise est au courant de ta nouvelle obsession pour Potter ? Je suis sûr qu'il serait très intéressé de l'apprendre. »

Pansy tira brusquement sur le bras de son ami, le tournant pour qu'il lui fasse face. « C'était l'idée de _Blaise_ de l'inviter. »

Draco la fixa pensivement pendant un moment, comme s'il essayait de discerner la vérité derrière cette déclaration. Enfin, il la fixa de son regard breveté Malfoy. « Qu'importe, » souffla-t-il, « c'est agréable de savoir que j'ai des amis si loyaux. »

Pansy relâcha légèrement sa prise. « Ne boude pas Draco, tu gâcherais la soirée. En plus, ça ne te va pas bien. »

Draco offrit à son amie un léger sourire condescendant. « Oui, eh bien, c'est ma fête et je boude si j'en ai envie. »

Pansy fit une pause, avant de secouer la tête. « Très bien. Si c'est ce que tu veux. Mais tu le feras tout seul. »

~*~

De nombreux verres plus tard, il apparut à Draco qu'éloigner sa meilleure amie si tôt dans la soirée n'avait pas été le geste le plus judicieux. Parce que vraiment, où était le plaisir d'observer ses invités se ridiculiser, si Pansy n'était pas là pour apprécier ses commentaires mordants et contribuer avec quelques remarques acerbes de son cru ?

Laissé seul, Draco s'était retiré au bar et avait passé une plaisante demi-heure à flirter inoffensivement avec le beau et très tolérant barman. Cependant, cet entracte s'était terminé sur une note aigre quand le jeune homme l'avait supplié de le présenter au Garçon Qui Avait Survécu !

Draco avait ensuite rejoint Crabbe et Goyle à leur table, mais il s'était avéré que Goyle était plus intéressé par lécher les amygdales de Millicent Bulstrode, et que Crabbe, eh bien, n'avait jamais vraiment eu de la conversation. À moins que vous soyez enclin à discuter du mérite respectif de différentes farces de sandwichs.

Peu disposé à s'approcher de Blaise ou de Pansy, Draco était retourné étayer le bar, en offrant au barman un efficace accueil froid. Scannant la foule, l'humeur de Draco s'assombrit davantage lorsqu'il prit note de tous les couples heureux qui se répandaient sur la piste de danse.

_Ce n'est vraiment pas juste_, ragea-t-il intérieurement. C'était son anniversaire et maintenant il était le seul à la fête qui ne passait pas un bon moment. Draco se renfrogna en observant ses invités : Weasley tentant de danser la valse avec Granger autour de la pièce, Londubat faisant de son mieux pour estropier la pauvre Hannah Abbott, Goyle et Bulstrode qui étaient étonnamment légers sur leurs pieds en considérant leur masse assez importante, et enfin, il y avait Crabbe qui semblait être associé à la sœur la moins attirante de Hagrid !

Comme si tout cela n'était pas suffisant pour aigrir l'humeur de Draco, la vue de Harry Potter dansant avec Justin Finch-Fletchley l'assaillit soudainement. Son estomac fit un bond qui lui souleva le cœur lorsqu'il les regarda, leurs corps tellement pressés l'un contre l'autre, semblant se fixer amoureusement dans les yeux.

Draco retourna au bar et commanda durement un grand Whiskey Pur Feu. Il l'avala d'un coup, puis claqua vigoureusement le verre sur le bar. Comme sa gorge brûlait furieusement et que ses yeux larmoyaient légèrement à cause du choc, Draco se rappela pourquoi d'habitude il ne tenait pas à cette boisson particulière.

Cependant, cela lui avait fourni le courage nécessaire pour poursuivre sa prochaine action. Fixant son reflet dans le miroir sur le mur derrière le bar, Draco ajusta son nœud-papillon, tira bien droit sur sa veste et lissa quelques cheveux rebelles.

Avant que le bon sens reprenne ses droits, il traversa la pièce à grands pas déterminés en direction de la piste de danse, jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne juste à côté de Potter et de son partenaire. Tapant Finch-Fletchley sur l'épaule, il offrit à l'homme un doux sourire chétif.

« Vraiment désolé de vous interrompre, mais j'ai besoin de te voler Potter. Ça ne te fait rien, n'est-ce pas ? Le privilège du garçon qui a son anniversaire, et tout ça. »

Finch-Fletchley était clairement trop perplexe par la demande de Draco pour relever la moindre protestation. Il recula simplement en faisant un mouvement du bras en direction de Harry.

N'ayant pas besoin de plus d'encouragements, Draco s'avança et glissa promptement sa main en position sur le torse de Harry. Le corps de ce dernier se raidit légèrement à ce contact et Draco put voir qu'il serrait la mâchoire, mais comme aucune réelle protestation ne venait, il commença à diriger efficacement son partenaire sur la piste.

Draco se pencha en avant, sentant le léger chatouillement des doux cheveux de son partenaire contre sa joue. Résistant à la presque écrasante tentation de s'y blottir, il plaça ses lèvres à côté de l'oreille de Harry.

« Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit plus tôt. » murmura-t-il. « Tu sais que je ne le pensais pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry ne répondit pas et quand Draco recula légèrement il put voir que les lèvres de son partenaire formaient une ligne mince.

« Je ne le pensais pas. » répéta Draco sérieusement. « Je te le promets. Mais à quoi _pensais_-tu en acceptant l'invitation de Pansy ? »

La prise de Harry sur Draco se resserra légèrement, des bouts de doigt mal taillés s'enfonçant dans la douce chair, et son ton avait un côté plus glacial quand il répondit. « Je pensais que ça serait sympa de passer un peu de temps avec mon petit ami en public, plutôt que de se rencontrer dans des chambres d'hôtels Moldus louches et prétendre que nous nous haïssons encore. »

« Mais nous étions d'accord, » protesta Draco.

« Non, Draco, tu étais d'accord et j'ai juste accepté. Mais j'en ai assez. »

Draco recula légèrement et ses yeux gris s'élargir en signe d'excuse. Par-dessus l'épaule de Harry, il put voir Blaise et Pansy observer intensément leur interaction et il devint soudain très conscient de l'endroit public dans lequel ils se trouvaient. « Je t'ai expliqué pourquoi nous devions la garder secrète et tu m'as dit que tu comprenais. »

« Mes amis – » commença Draco.

« Ont essayé de nous mettre ensemble depuis le mois dernier. » riposta Harry. « Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas remarqué ? »

« Eh bien, les Weasley – »

« Savent que j'ai envie de toi depuis notre sixième année à Poudlard. » Harry afficha un petit sourire avant de rapprocher à nouveau Draco.

« Il y a toujours ma mère. » argua Draco, sentant sa résolution faiblir comme Harry frottait son nez contre la peau sensible de son cou. « Arrête. C'est de la triche. » protesta-t-il avec peu d'enthousiasme.

Harry eut un rire gras avant de déposer un baiser bouche ouverte sur sa gorge. « Draco, ta mère m'adore. Nous prenons le thé ensemble tous les vendredis après-midis depuis deux mois. »

« Oh. » Draco se sentit légèrement étourdi. La combinaison de Whiskey Pur Feu, de trop de chocs et des lèvres de Harry sur son cou obscurcissait sa capacité à penser clairement. Il gigota inconfortablement, et immédiatement quand il sentit quelque chose d'épais et de dur se frotter contre sa hanche. Pressant expérimentalement contre elle, il sentit un gémissement feutré vibrer contre sa peau.

« Tu es… Est-ce que c'est… ? » Draco ne réussit pas vraiment à achever son énoncé, sa distraction étant trop grande.

« Ton cadeau d'anniversaire, » répondit Harry d'une voix rauque.

« Radin. » l'accusa légèrement Draco en se pressant davantage contre son partenaire.

« Eh bien, » analysa Harry. « Il fallait que je t'offre quelque chose que tu ne pourrais pas rapporter ou échanger. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te rend si sûr que je ne le ferai pas ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton imposant.

« Ca. » répondit simplement Harry en glissant une main sur le torse de Draco jusqu'à qu'elle entoure son érection grandissante.

Draco gémit doucement et poussa automatiquement contre la délicieuse pression. Puis, il commit l'erreur d'ouvrir les yeux et découvrit que la majeure partie des gens présents dans la pièce étaient cloués sur place et les observaient.

« Harry, » murmura-t-il en essayant de cacher son visage contre le cou de son petit ami. « Tout le monde nous regarde. »

Harry ouvrit les yeux et la première personne qu'il aperçut fut Narcissa Malfoy qui acquiesçait d'un air approbateur. Il lui sourit en réponse, avant de reporter son attention sur son partenaire rougissant. « Ils ne semblent pas si surpris, » remarqua-t-il.

« Apparemment ce n'était pas un grand secret, » marmonna Draco. « D'après Blaise, même les elfes de maison échangeaient des potins à notre sujet. »

Harry laissa échapper un léger ricanement. « Ça devait être Dobby. Il a un intérêt malsain pour ma vie amoureuse. »

Draco frissonna légèrement. « C'est juste perturbant. Il a toujours été une petite créature tordue. »

« J'imagine que nous ne nous cachons plus, alors ? » s'enquit Harry, une note d'espoir dans la voix.

« Ça serait un peu difficile de continuer à le nier, » répondit Draco.

« Peut-être que nous devrions nous embrasser, juste pour qu'ils n'aient aucun doute sur le fait que nous sommes ensemble ? »

Draco glissa son bras autour du cou de Harry, enfilant ses doigts entre les cheveux courts sur sa nuque. Il se rapprocha si près que leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à une largeur de cheveux. « Je crois plutôt que le fait que tu tiennes ma queue va s'en occuper. »


End file.
